Noches de Misterios
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Estimado: Alfred Estoy decidido a resolver este caso, si estás dispuesto a volver conmigo a ese lugar entonces te mostraré que los fantasmas a los que tanto temes no existen ¿Qué dices? ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo en ese castillo lleno de fantasmas? Atentamente: Arthur Kirkland.


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, Estados UnidosxInglaterra, AlfredxArthur._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Como dueño de los personajes yo respeto a Himaruya-Sama, pero me reafirmo como fujoshi amante del UsUk haciendo fanfics de todos modos (¿?)_

 _ **Summari:**_ _Estimado: Alfred_

 _Estoy decidido a resolver este caso, si estás dispuesto a volver conmigo a ese lugar entonces te mostraré que los fantasmas a los que tanto temes no existen ¿Qué dices? ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo en ese castillo lleno de fantasmas?_

 _Atentamente: Arthur Kirkland._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Yo intentado escribir misterio y terror (¿?) Si es que eso es posible, muertes violentas (¿?) y leyendas de fantasmas, la mejor combinación para unos, la peor para otros muajajajaja_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Me gustaría mucho, demasiado, hacer esto largo y duradero pero sería atarme a estar actualizando otra historia y ya saben que tengo un montón en proceso y muy poco tiempo, así que de momento la dejaré como un One-Shot._

 _Además creo que eso es más justo para que no les pase lo de "Fantasma del Tren" y estén esperando mis actualizaciones cada año XDDD_

 _Esto va con temática para las fechas y cuando la idea me llegó fue como una luz al final del camino, espero que les guste mucho._

 _No teman, es "misterio" pero no es tan grave, de hecho dudo mucho que algo de aquí pueda asustar de verdad y es que con UsUk no podría ser de otra manera XDDD_

 _Normalmente no me gusta usar la primera persona pero en este caso lo haré, Alfred estará narrando todo así que ya están advertidos mujajajajaja_

 _Y mi tradicional ¿Dulce o Travesura? ¡Júzguenlo ustedes mismos, a leer!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Noches de Misterios~*~**_

Fue una noche llena de neblina cuando lo vi por primera vez, yo estaba en Inglaterra por cuestiones del destino, quería ser un miembro del FBI en mi país pero para ello me habían enviado a Londres para entrenar con algunos de los miembros más importantes de Scotland Yard.

Recuerdo muy bien esa noche pese a los años que pasaron después, supongo que los eventos que se desencadenaron después de ese encuentro con él, me harán recordar esa noche como ninguna otra hasta el final de mis días.

La luna era solo una grieta luminosa en el cielo, la luz opaca apenas e iluminaba y en lugar de las famosas lloviznas del país británico todo estaba cubierto de una neblina grisácea que le daba un aire deprimido al ambiente.

Llegué hasta el pub en donde mis superiores y compañeros solían reunirse por las noches, había pasado cerca de dos meses desde mi llegada y aunque todos me hablaban bien no se sentía para nada como estar en USA, todos eran demasiado reservados y mis bromas parecían no ser muy bienvenidas.

Por ello esa noche, rendido de intentarlo decidí sentarme en la barra solo, escuchar los murmullos de la gente era mucho más entretenido que estar en mi solitaria habitación alquilada.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron a mi espalda el murmullo de la gente se apagó como si todos de pronto se hubiesen quedado mudos, la curiosidad me hizo voltear a la dirección de todas las miradas.

En la puerta estaba un joven envuelto en una larga gabardina color arena, su cabello se veía de un rubio cenizo debido a la oñaca luz y sus enormes cejas lo hacían parecer más lúgubre y enojado que cualquier otra persona, avanzó sin prestar atención a las miradas o al silencio.

La gente volvió a lo suyo como si nada unos segundos después de que él llego a la barra, los murmullos eran suaves pero alcance a escuchar algunos de ellos, preguntas al aire como "¿Qué hace aquí?" "¿Por qué volvió?" "¿Toda la familia estará aquí de nuevo?"

El chico miró el asiento junto al mío y sin preguntar se estaba o no ocupado se sentó sin más, abrió un poco su gabardina y dejo al descubierto el elegante traje café oscuro que portaba, me dio la impresión de ser alguien importante por lo que intente no mirarlo mucho, no quería problemas innecesarios.

—No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?— Su voz era suave y firme, y su rostro era como un imán para mis ojos, una vez que lo miré no pude apartar la vista de sus rasgos, sus ojos verdes relucieron con la poca luz del lugar casi de una forma sobrenatural, de pronto sentí la garganta un poco seca y tuve que aclarármela antes de contestar.

—No, estoy aquí por trabajo…— Respondí intentando fallidamente no mirarlo más, no es que hubiera algo extraño en su rostro, descartando sus cejas, era un rostro normal como el de cualquier otro pero había algo en él que me atraía, imaginé que era el efecto del alcohol y la soledad a la que me había recluido tanto tiempo.

—¿Scotland Yard?— Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que me sonó a burla, algunos de mis compañeros me habían dado esa sonrisa antes, mis ánimos decayeron un poco, él era solo otra persona que intentaba hacerme sentir un intruso en aquel país que no era el mío.

—Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?— El joven pidió un vaso de Ron y no tardaron ni un minuto en servírselo.

—Es muy simple, lo adiviné…— Murmuró el chico dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Y puedo preguntar, cómo lo adivinaste, señor…?— Lo miré sin reservas, decidido a no dejar que los ingleses se burlaran más de mí, todo ese tiempo me había esforzado en ser agradable con ellos, en tratar de imitar sus costumbre y modales pero había sido inútil así que decidí desprenderme de esa etiqueta a la que me había forzado, actuaría como yo mismo.

—Nada de "señor" estoy muy seguro que nos llevamos por mucho tres o cuatro años, soy Arthur Kirkland… y si de verdad quieres saber cómo lo adivine, es muy simple, en este bar se reúnen principalmente los miembros importantes de Scotland, es raro encontrar a alguien fuera de ese círculo aquí y mucho más raro todavía a un extranjero, además si mencionas que es por trabajo entonces es fácil saber que eres un aprendiz de la policía local e intentas ganar algunos puntos extras al venir a aquí y convivir con ellos… Sin mencionar que pareces querer mezclarte con el ambiente— Lo miré un poco maravillado y confundido, aquel chico me pareció fascinante y a la vez inquietante.

—Supongo que estas en lo cierto a excepción de un detalle, si de verdad estuviera interesado en ganar puntos extras como dijiste ¿No crees que estaría en alguna de las mesas y no aquí? — El chico pidió la segunda ronda y el de la barra se apresuró a rellenar su vaso con el licor.

—Sí, buena observación…— El chico se encogió de hombros y bebió de su vaso, muy en el fondo me recrimine seguir con la mirada fija en él pero ni eso basto para poder apartarla y notar cada detalle de su rostro y sus labios al unirse delicadamente con el borde del vaso.

Siempre me había mantenido lejos de las relaciones amorosas, incluso las casuales, pero no podía negar que en mi corta vida había experimentado algunos casos como ese, en el que la persona me hacía experimentar un ansia casi magnética, unos lo llamarían atracción sexual, yo lo llamaba simple química y podía lidiar con ella en la mayoría de los casos, sobre todo porque siempre me pasaba con chicos y decidía desistir antes de empezar algo por la cuestión complicada de tener que adivinar si estaban dispuestos a probar o por el contrario se sentirían asqueados con el tema, nunca me habían gustado esas complicaciones por ello decidí una plática normal y casual.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Arthur, estas en alguna rama de Scotland? — Pregunté curioso, era la primera vez que un británico me hablaba primero, normalmente era yo el que tenía que entablar las conversaciones, quizá si lograba seguir hablando con él conseguiría un amigo.

—Tsk… ni hablar, los odio a todos y supongo que ellos a mí… pero por desgracia nuestros caminos suelen entrelazarse muy seguido y de vez en cuando vengo aquí a tratar de llevar una buena convivencia y de paso joderles un poco la noche con mi presencia…— Sonrió con cinismo total y me entró un mal presagio, esperaba que los otros no empezaran a hablar de mi también solo por esa conversación.

—¿Quién eres exactamente? — Pregunté con algo de miedo a la respuesta, Arthur me miró y como si hubiese adivinado mi mal presagio, sonrió enigmático y casi conciliador.

—¿Quién te parece que soy? — Preguntó como respuesta evasiva, yo todavía no tenía experiencia en identidades pero decidí intentarlo, en parte por la intriga y por entrenamiento, y claro, secretamente porque quería observarlo un poco más sin discreción.

—Bueno, tus ropas parecen finas así que imagino que alguien importante, como mucho dinero, y no solo eso, el de la barra te atiende de inmediato cuando a mí apenas y me hace caso, supongo que eres tan importante como para estar sobre Scotland Yard y ya que tus tratos son directamente con ellos debes ser alguien ligado a la corona especializado en seguridad y supongo que tu familia es importante aquí en Inglaterra, seguramente heredaste el puesto que tienes y por ello no eres del agrado de los otros… ¿Qué tal?— Arthur soltó una carcajada bastante sincera.

—Bueno, nada mal… veo que tiene una gran intuición, algo de lo que la mayoría de los agentes de Scotland carecen…— En ese momento uno de mis superiores se acercó y me pidió que lo dejara a solas con Arthur de una forma que me sonó sospechosa y grosera, después de una corta despedida a mi nuevo conocido, miré las demás mesas y desganado decidí volver a mi cuarto, no era ni cerca de la media noche pero no había más que hacer, si me quedaba en aquel lugar no podría olvidarme tan rápido de los ojos de Arthur y eso sería un problema.

Cuando salí a la calle me pareció más apagada de lo normal, las calles estaban casi desiertas, algunos autos pasaban todavía, sobretodo taxis ya ocupados, yo no necesitaba esperar uno, estaba sobrio y la pensión en la que me alojaba estaba a solo unas calles más allá, me levanté el cuello de mi chamarra intentando que el aire frío no me diera en los oídos.

El frío era demasiado cortante y me recordó a los inviernos de América, esos en los que la ciudad casi se paralizaba con las heladas nevadas, me entró un poco de nostalgia, quería volver.

Cuando llegué a una esquina desee haber esperado un taxi, siempre tenía que pasar por ahí, era un viejo castillo abandonado, tan grande y aterrador que de solo pensarlo en lo que escondía dentro se me erizaba la piel, por supuesto tenía una larga escalinata hasta la puerta, pero el jardín estaba repleto de mala hierba y enredaderas que parecían querer envolverte el brazo y arrastrarte al interior de aquel siniestro lugar.

Ese lugar me había causado bastantes pesadillas desde mi llegada, y pasar de noche por ahí era casi una tortura, añadido a su aspecto lúgubre, ese castillo estaba rodeado de leyendas de fantasmas que simplemente me causaban pánico, desde apariciones en las ventanas, gritos desde dentro del castillo, hasta desapariciones misteriosas.

Los británicos eran demasiado conservadores y por ello se negaban a demolerlo, yo lo habría hecho sin tentarme el corazón.

Casi lo pasaba de largo cuando un grito espeluznante y femenino se escuchó en el silencio, mi cuerpo se paralizo entero y la respiración se me cortó, me dije que debía caminar, debía seguir sin mirar atrás pero el miedo era demasiado para moverme.

El siguiente grito rompió con la barrera de mi miedo, se escuchaba demasiado real, no como esos cuentos de ultratumba, escuché otro quejido lastimero que clamaba por ayuda, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía mi sentido de intuición me dijo que aquello no tenía nada que ver con fantasmas o leyendas, alguien realmente estaba en problemas.

Di la vuelta y corrí volviendo sobre mis pasos, dude en cruzar la reja que protegía al castillo de intrusos pero mi entrenamiento con la policía me dijo que cada segundo era valioso al tratar de evitar un crimen, no lo pensé más, escale la reja oxidada y caí de golpe al otro lado, recorrí toda la escalinata hasta la puerta, me encontré con que estaba atascada pero cuando la golpee con el hombro algunas veces cedió dejándome pasar.

El lugar estaba oscuro y frío, demasiado siniestro para mi gusto, hablé fuerte llamando a alguien y lo único que recibí como respuesta fue mi propio eco, camine con cuidado debido al piso de madera viejo, se alcanzaban a distinguir algunas manchas más oscuras, seguramente de agujeros, por lo que fui con cuidado de no caer en alguno.

No tarde mucho en recorrer el recibidor, mis ojos detectaron una luz ligera y opaca a la derecha, fui hasta ahí y la luz fue creciendo conforme avanzaba, la sangre se me helo en cuanto vi la escena, había una mujer tirada en el piso, su pecho estaba atravesado con lo que parecía ser una espada y el charco de sangre que la rodeaba se extendía de ella como raíces, la luz que me había guiado era una vela que estaba en el borde de la mesa del comedor.

A pesar de que el aroma a muerte impregnaba todo el lugar, mi primer impulso fue inclinarme para saber si la mujer seguía con vida, ya no había pulso y su rostro contraído en una mueca de horror me causo un escalofrió terrible, estaba muerta, había llegado tarde.

Una sombra blanca paso cerca de una de las ventanas y el corazón se me contrajo de pánico, cuando el shock paso y el silencio quedó como suspendido me levanté y salí del lugar, los miembros de Scotland debían seguir en el bar por lo que sin pensarlo corrí calle abajo para darles aviso.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido a partir de ahí, la policía se movilizo sin dudar ni un segundo de mis palabras, Arthur todavía estaba con ellos cuando yo di el aviso así que camino con ellos hasta el lugar y se puso a inspeccionar por su cuenta, me hicieron demasiadas preguntas, algunas pude responderlas pero otras no.

Por ejemplo solo la sombra de la ventana ¿Era de una mujer o un hombre? Sabía que era importante pero mi mente estaba tan bloqueada por el miedo que no pude distinguir nada en realidad, me reprendieron por ello ya que se suponía que estaba entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones y lo sabía, antes de haber ido por ellos debía haber reaccionado y perseguido al culpable de aquel crimen.

—Bueno ya está bien inspector Greg… Yo persuadí a Alfred para tomar algo de ron, así que debido a ello debió estar algo mareado y no pudo reaccionar al instante, esa bebida es muy fuerte para quien no está acostumbrado a beberla… Además creo que el que está perdiendo tiempo es usted, debió movilizar a todos para que inspeccionar el área, el sospechoso de este crimen no debería andar tan lejos…— Opinó Arthur con una calma casi frívola ante la situación.

El inspector a regañadientes hizo que todos se dispersaran y buscaran a alguien sospecho por los alrededores.

Mis ojos volvieron a Arthur de forma curiosa, él había mentido, yo no tome ni una sola gota de ron esa noche, me pregunté por qué me estaba ayudando si apenas nos conocíamos, él me devolvió la mirada y sonrió de lado con cinismo, aparte la mirada de inmediato un poco aturdido con esa belleza cruel que exhibía sin ninguna reserva, me pareció de lo más absurdo que en esa situación el corazón se me acelerara por algo que no tenía nada que ver con la reciente muerte o el susto que había vivido, la química había pasado de ser simple a algo más fuerte que el ron que había mencionado Arthur.

Esa noche no pude dormir para nada, mis superiores se hicieron cargo del caso y debido a que me creían borracho me enviaron a casa argumentando que no sería de ninguna ayuda en ese estado, tuve que acceder las ordenes.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de investigación, consiguieron con rapidez el nombre la chica asesinada, entrevistaron a sus familiares y conocidos, no hubo muchas pistas a seguir, no había sospechosos entre sus allegados, era soltera y vivía con sus padres, llevaba una vida honesta y sin muchas salidas, nada que pudiera indicar que tenía algún enemigo.

Una semana más tarde otra chica apareció en el mismo castillo abandonado, atravesada con una espada similar, y otra semana más adelante hubo una tercera, las cosas empezaron a tensarse apartir de ahí, la gente empezó a crear pánico con las noticias y acusaban a la policía por no dar con el asesino pronto, además de que se exigía resguardar el lugar día y noche por lo que se creó una patrulla especial que vigilara en el sitio.

Me habían mantenido al margen del caso debido a que solo era un aprendiz, además de que seguro no perdonaban mi error de no haber detenido al culpable cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—¿Qué piensas del caso?— Me sorprendió ver a Arthur de nuevo, se sentó junto a mí en la barra de nuevo, no lo había visto en aquellas largas semanas pero con solo esa mirada la atracción se disparó en un segundo.

—Bueno es un asesino en serie sin dudas, y parece estar muy apegado a ese lugar… sabe que la policía está rondándolo y aun con ello se atrevió a volver a hacerlo no solo una sino dos veces más…— Murmuré concentrando mi mirada en el vaso de la cerveza que bebía, Arthur como de costumbre iba envuelto en su gabardina y pidió ron al de la barra.

—Bueno sí, eso es muy básico, todo Scotland Yard sabe que trata con un demente que quiere jugar un rato con ellos… la cosa es que está ganando, con la última víctima el guardia argumenta haber visto una mujer de blanco atravesar el patio trasero… dice que despareció de la nada y minutos después se encontró a la víctima dentro del lugar… Un truco absurdo que busca aterrorizar a los guardias para que no hagan su trabajo como se debe y lo está logrando…— No me atreví a decirle nada, era cierto, muchos de los guardias estaba sugestionándose y cuando volvían de su turno en el castillo argumentaban haber escuchado pasos o incluso ver sombras extrañas en las ventanas, tal como en las leyendas de terror que rodeaban al castillo, eso hacía que no quisieran entrar al lugar y que cualquier sonido extraño lo relacionaran con algo paranormal.

—He notado que las leyendas aquí se toman muy en serio…— Murmuré como respuesta, Arthur mi miró y asintió con esa sonrisa que simplemente me hacía estremecer.

—Y gracias a ello te aseguro que habrá un cuarto asesinato y aunque con eso es seguro que el inspector Greg va tragarse su orgullo y va a buscar mi ayuda será tarde para la cuarta víctima… Ese idiota me ha dicho que me mantenga fuera del caso pero si no hace su trabajo entonces tendré que ir por mi cuenta antes de que esto se repita…— Lo miré algo impresionado por la repentina declaración.

Todo el tiempo me había parecido que a Arthur le era indiferente aquel caso, no se le había visto rondar con el castillo ni una sola vez y por supuesto tampoco había vuelto al bar en esas semanas por ello me impresionó que tuviera intensiones de resolver el caso también.

—Creí que no estabas interesado en algo como esto…— Murmuré sin salir de mi impresión, algo brillo en los ojos esmeralda y supe que realmente había estado equivocado.

—¿Bromeas? A esto me dedico, soy mejor que toda la escuadrilla de Scotland… el día en que nos conocimos mencionaste que no les agradaba debido a mi familia, estabas en lo cierto, pero me temó que nuestro lazo con la aristocracia nos lo hemos ganado cada uno, nos encanta atrapar a los rufianes que cometen este tipo de crímenes y por ello Scotland no nos soporta, nos llevamos siempre los mejores créditos dejándolos como los inútiles que son…— Una sonrisa irónica se formó en aquello finos labios y la respiración se me fue, no solo por la información recién revelada.

La química con Arthur ya no solo era fuerte como el ron, se estaba volviendo tan peligrosa como una noche en aquel castillo.

—¿Entonces eres un investigador privado?— Pregunté teniendo que refrescar antes mi garganta con la cerveza helada de mi vaso.

—Algo así, más bien investigador independiente… pero como te dije antes, de vez en cuando mi camino se cruza con la policía local y colaboramos un poco…— Iba entendiendo aquel aire misterioso y cínico que lo rodeaba.

—¿Crees poder resolver el caso antes de que suceda otra vez?— Arthur relleno su vaso de ron por tercera vez y espero a que le mesero se alejara antes de responder, yo me dedique a mi bebida para no parecer ansioso por la respuesta.

—Nada de eso, ya lo resolví, pero atrapar al culpable no es tan sencillo y creo que es mejor esperar a que vuelva a aparecer en la escena del crimen, eso me dará ventajas para una trampa…— Tuve que toser un poco de mi bebida con la impresión de la revelación, aquello más que impresionante sonaba irreal, aunque no estaba al tanto del caso sabía que Scotland todavía no tenía una pista concreta que seguir por lo que era una impresión que Arthur declarara aquello.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Greg? Ellos atraparían en un segundo al culpable…— Las ansias me invadieron de pronto y como si Arthur lo adivinara me tomó del brazo impidiendo que me levantara para buscar al inspector.

—Ya te dije que no es tan simple, si lo fuera yo mismo la habría llevado hasta el inspector Greg desde que lo descubrí… pero es alguien muy inteligente, la forma en que cubrió sus huellas es impresionante, no me creerán a menos de que sea atrapada en el acto…— Volví a relajarme en mi lugar, la manera de Arthur era demasiado arriesgada pero tampoco podía culparlo, él debía demostrar al culpable con hechos.

—Y entonces ¿Quién es el asesino?— Pregunté con el tono de voz bajito, temiendo que se fuera a escuchar y se arruinaran los planes de Arthur.

—Bueno ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, no tiene sentido que te lo diga ahora, lo que puedo decirte es que no es él, es ella, el asesino es una mujer y es complicado porque esa mujer murió hace un año en ese mismo castillo…— Un nudo se me formó en la garganta, la primera idea que me vino fue la sombra que yo había visto esa noche en la ventana.

—¿Entonces son ciertas las apariciones de fantasmas en ese castillo?— Pregunté con algo de miedo, las cosas de fantasmas lograban ponerme demasiado nervioso, Arthur sonrió enigmático.

—Se puede decir que sí… un fantasma es el que asesino a esas chicas…— Declaró Arthur encogiéndose de hombros, yo sentí que el aire a mi alrededor se helaba. —Ahora, será mejor que no le digan nada al inspector Greg… Puede que su escuadrilla entre en pánico y arruine todo...— Comentó Arthur de forma burlona, no sabía por qué me lo estaba contando todo a mí pero tampoco me atreví a preguntarle sus razones, solo me limite a acceder a su petición, si de verdad podía atrapar a la asesina entonces no me atrevería a entrometerme en su camino.

.

.

No volví a ver a Arthur en esos días, pero al tercer día después de que me revelará todo llegó una carta de lo más extraña a mi habitación, decía lo siguiente.

 _Estimado: Alfred_

 _Estoy decidido a resolver este caso, si estás dispuesto a volver conmigo a ese lugar entonces te mostraré que los fantasmas a los que tanto temes no existen ¿Qué dices? ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo en ese castillo lleno de fantasmas?_

 _Si tu respuesta es sí, nos veremos en el bar de siempre a las 10 pm._

 _Atentamente: Arthur Kirkland._

Pasa la mayor parte de la tarde pensando en aquella propuesta, quería resolver el caso también y el que Arthur estuviera incluyéndome me hacía sentir demasiado alagado y feliz, cuando dieron las 9:30 de la noche tome mi chamarra sin dudarlo más y llegué al bar de la cita.

Arthur ya estaba ahí, bebía con tranquilidad en la barra, yo me senté a su lado en silencio, el me miró y me dio una sonrisa que logró sonrojarme, se veía más animado y enigmático de lo normal.

—Realmente quería que vinieras, aunque no lo esperaba…— Murmuró antes de pedirle al mesero que me sirviera una cerveza, me la dieron al instante ya que la orden había salido de Arthur.

—También quiero resolver este caso, y tu carta fue demasiado enigmática para ignorarla…— Contesté con voz baja, di una mirada alrededor y me encontré con varios de mis superiores, entre ellos el inspector Greg, me miraba en la distancia con el ceño fruncido, como reclamándome estar ahí junto a Arthur, de pronto fui más consciente de la razón por la que me había dejado fuera del caso, seguro que temía que fuera a darle información de más a su rival.

—Nos iremos en una hora…— Arthur miró su reloj y con discreción observo a su alrededor como yo. —Cuando nos vean salir de aquí juntos tan tarde habrá algunos rumores, espero que no te moleste eso…— Mi mirada se encontró con la de Arthur y tuve que apartarla para que no notara mi sorpresa por el sugerente comentario.

—A mí no me importa en lo absoluto…— Aclaré con más energía de la que esperaba, me sentí de lo más idiota y deseé que no se diera cuenta de lo atraído que me sentía por él. —¿Y a ti? — Pregunté con timidez, realmente no había querido ir ahí, sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades pero aun sabiéndolo no se iba la terrible atracción que sentía.

—Bueno de mí ya hablan todo tipo de cosas así que una más no me hará daño, y si a ti, que tienes que verles la cara todos los días, no te importa entonces a mi menos…— Contestó de forma casual yo no debí sentirme aliviado con sus palabras pero lo hice, eso no creaba ninguna oportunidad extra pero tampoco las quitaba.

—¿Toda tu familia se dedica a las investigaciones? — Pregunté de pronto para cambiar el tema y no parecer sospechoso.

—No, de momento solo mi hermano y yo estamos es esto, pero él prefiere no entrometerse en ninguno de los casos que yo tomo… El resto de la familia se dedica a otras cosas, finanzas, arte y cosas así… Aunque todos son hábiles no siempre tienen la misma energía para dedicarse a esto—

—¿Entonces eres el único Sherlock Holmes de la familia? — Arthur me miró y su expresión me dejó un poco sorprendido, sus mejillas estaban claramente rojas y aunque fruncía el ceño se le notaba abrumado y desconcertado, yo deseé no haber dicho algo innecesario.

—Q-que absurdo… él solo es un personaje de ficción…— Murmuró Arthur como respuesta y desvió la mirada a su bebida, claramente había dicho algo que no debía, me arrepentí de mis palabras de inmediato. —¿De verdad piensas quedarte en la escuadrilla de Scotland? — Preguntó Arthur para cambiar de tema, me sentí aliviado, un cambio de tema evitaría que el silencio incomodara el ambiente.

—No, solo estoy aquí por entrenamiento, permaneceré dos años y después volveré a mi país…— Conteste con algo de orgullo, aunque dos años podía sonar a mucho estaba dispuesto a cumplirlos y aprender lo más que pudiera y aunque esos dos meses se me habían hecho eternos confiaba en que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Vas para el FBI? — Preguntó Arthur como si nada, yo recordé que jamás le había dicho mi país de origen, era raro que atinará a la primera.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste? — Pregunté de nuevo fascinado, Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que a lo Sherlock, como dijiste… tú acento es el de Estados Unidos y si estas aquí por entrenamiento es porque no solo aspiras a la policía común, Scotland se especializa en casos criminales muy delicados de vez en cuando y posee a buenos investigadores experimentados, es simple saber que vas al FBI…— No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello, Arthur de verdad que era observador e inteligente, de pronto ya no me sorprendió que hubiese resuelto el caso por su cuenta.

—Eres impresionante…— Murmuré con una sonrisa sincera, por su parte volvió a desviar la mirada a su bebida y jugueteó con la correa de su reloj, tuve que preguntarme si él también sentía la química que yo estaba sintiendo desde que lo conocí.

—No es para tanto… cualquiera podría adivinarlo…— Murmuró mirando de nuevo la hora, el reloj marcaba un cuarto antes de las 11 pm. —Creo que será mejor que vayamos al lugar a prepararnos para esta noche…— Arthur me dio una sonrisa cómplice antes de apurar su bebida, yo asentí e hice lo mismo con la mía.

Cuando caminamos a la salida del bar varias de las mesas se quedaron en silencio y pude sentir las miradas clavadas a mi espalda, si lo pensaba bien era lógico que la gente fuera hablar de ello, apenas y conocía a Arthur, habíamos estado en la barra un rato muy corto y era muy tarde para dar un paseo o algo similar y para rematar ambos abordamos el primer taxi que paso libre, lo extraño sería si la gente no hablara de aquello.

Una vez dentro del taxi me puse nervioso, si aquello no funcionaba y la gente se quedaba con aquella impresión los años que estaría ahí serían terribles.

—Creí que no te importaba lo que la gente fuera a hablar…— Murmuró Arthur dándome una mirada llena de perspicacia.

—¿Y quién dijo lo contrario? — Pregunté con más seguridad volviendo a la decisión de ayudar.

—Tu rostro lo dice…— Murmuró Arthur burlón. —Descuida, no fallaré y tu nombre se limpiara en un instante… y si el caso no funciona entonces bastara con que consigas una novia para callar a todos…— No pude evitar sentirme incomodo con aquellas palabras, si todo fuera tan simple como eso lo haría, pero en mi caso no era así.

Había intentado salir con una chica antes de decidir alejarme del romance de forma definitiva, había sido un desastre, fue la primera vez que noté que las chicas no me atraían para nada.

—¿Vas a decirme porque me incluiste en esto?— Pregunté con curiosidad, Arthur me dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lo haré, pero no ahora… tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a nuestro destino…— En ese momento lo noté, no íbamos hacía el castillo, íbamos en dirección contraria, Arthur nunca le dijo al taxista una dirección en concreto, iba indicándole el camino conforme avanzaba, me puse más nervioso. —Llegamos— Murmuró Arthur con voz algo sería después de un rato y algunas ordenes más al taxista.

Al bajar del taxi un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero, habíamos llegado a la entrada de un cementerio, era cerca de la media noche y yo tenía los nervios de punta mientras caminábamos entre las tumbas, Arthur llevaba una simple vela para alumbrar el camino, yo lo seguía de cerca, a poco estuve de tomarlo de la mano o enganchar mis dedos a su larga gabardina para evitar que me dejara atrás en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Murmuré muy bajito como temiendo que alguien nos fuera a escuchar, no tenía ni idea de lo que haríamos ahí ¿Encontrar al fantasma? ¿Escarbar su tumba para así romper con una maldición? ¿Practicar un exorcismo a sus huesos? Había visto las suficientes películas de zombies y vampiros para saber que había que enviar a los muertos de nuevo a la tumba.

Pensar en eso me hizo dudar de estar ahí acompañando a Arthur ¿Y si Arthur estaba loco? Al final sabía muy poco de él y había algunos rumores que hablaban de su inestabilidad mental, quizá lo que yo había juzgado como excentricismo era locura de verdad.

—Ya lo verás…— Respondió Arthur con un susurro también, el aire estaba helado a nuestro alrededor y la seriedad en su voz me puso todavía más nervioso.

Por fortuna no caminamos mucho hasta llegar al lugar, era lo que parecía una capilla antigua, la puerta de rejillas solo estaba cerrada con un pesillo de metal así que fue sencillo meternos en el lugar sin forzar nada, Arthur se aseguró de cerrar bien después de entrar.

Llegó hasta el centro y se inclinó al suelo para despegar una loza suelta, me apresuré a ayudarlo a levantarla, para mi sorpresa no había ataúdes ahí sino unas escaleras que bajaban a la oscuridad absoluta.

—Baja primero, debo asegurarme que la loza quede en su lugar o el plan se arruinará…— Dude un momento, pensé en que si me metía ahí dentro podría ser asesinado y nadie lo sabría, sin embargo recordé a todos mirándome salir del bar junto a Arthur y eso me dio un poco más de confianza para meterme en aquel agujero oscuro.

Arthur se tomó su tiempo antes de bajar con la vela en mano, al fin pude ver donde estaba, era un túnel oscuro y largo, lo suficientemente amplió para que pasáramos los dos hombro a hombro, la luz de la vela cortaba con la oscuridad de una forma conciliadora, sin embargo eso no acabo con el miedo instalado en mi pecho.

—No era extraño que se escarbaran este tipo de túneles en la antigüedad, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran usados para drenaje hubo algunos otros que se construyeron para otros usos, este por ejemplo, pienso que era un pasaje seguro hasta la capilla por la que entramos…— Con aquellas palabras la tensión se alivió por completo, fue muy sencillo unir puntos y descubrir por qué estábamos ahí.

—¿Entonces este túnel conecta al castillo? — Pregunté de pronto emocionado, aquello sonaba más como una misión secreta, Arthur me indicó que bajara la voz y yo murmuré un lo siento bajito.

—Exacto, debemos ir con cuidado si no queremos ser descubiertos por la guardia…— El largo camino nos llevó a otras escaleras, Arthur subió y removió de nuevo una loza para poder salir.

Cuando subimos a la superficie lo ayude a colocar la loza de nuevo en su lugar,ya estábamos dentro del castillo, aunque todo estaba oscuro el ambiente se me hizo lo bastante familia para reconocerlo.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a la culpable en el túnel? — Pregunté en un susurró, estar dentro de aquel castillo me daba escalofríos, de no haber estado Arthur conmigo jamás me hubiera atrevido a entrar de nuevo a ese lugar.

—No, es muy estrecho para movernos y si logra escapar hacia el cementerio corremos el riesgo de perderla de vista, además aquí tendremos el apoyo de la guardia en caso de que las cosas se compliquen…— Tenía sentido todo aquello, Arthur tapo la luz de la vela con su mano libre y lo seguí hasta un rincón alejado de las ventanas, eligió lo que parecía una chimenea para ocultarnos.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Greg de tus planes? La guardia podría ayudarnos mejor si se hubiese armado un plan…— No estaba reclamando nada en absoluto sin embargo aquello era peligroso, la guardia estaría portando armas, si nos notaban iban a disparar sin dudar y entonces sería terrible.

—Tsk… Greg no me habría escuchado, además esos idiotas de su escuadrilla habrían armado todo un escándalo y nuestra oportunidad de atrapar a la culpable habría sido nula…— Arthur tenía bastante razón, la policía habría puesto más guardias de lo normal y eso sin duda habría alertado a la criminal.

—Si no confías en ellos ¿Por qué si confiaste en mí? — Arthur había acercado la vela a su cara y noté un ligero sonrojo en su blanca piel antes de que él soplara la luz apagando la vela.

—Por nada en especial… Solo creí que era injusto que te dejaran fuera de un caso solo por hablar conmigo esa noche, además como dije, tienes algo de intuición y eso es bueno…— Si Arthur no fuera el único ahí conmigo yo habría jurado que esa voz no era de él, sonaba titubeante y entrecortada, como una mentira, o quizá como una sinceridad a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Gracias… es decir, por incluirme y pensar en mí… oh y también por cubrirme aquella noche…— Escuché un suspiro entrecortado y todo quedo en silencio, después de un momento escuché los roces de su ropa a mi lado, imagine que se estaba deshaciendo de su gabardina como una preparación, me puse algo nervioso, mis pensamientos ya no tenían nada que ver con el siniestro castillo o los fantasmas que pudieran estar habitando ahí.

La razón por la que yo llamaba química a la atracción que sentía por alguien era porque lo consideraba así, la atracción sexual se aliviaba acostándote con la persona en cuestión, la química era diferente, si agregabas los compuestos adecuados, el aroma, la voz, el sabor, la suavidad de la piel y una buena conversación, aquello mutaba a un compuesto nuevo, algo más peligroso que un simple gusto a los ojos, Arthur tenía todo para hacer mutar esa química, para convertir un simple compuesto inofensivo a algo que realmente haría estallar mis sentidos.

—Toma esto con cuidado, está cargada… es solo en caso de emergencia ¿De acuerdo? — En cuanto toque el metal frío supe exactamente lo que era, un arma, me sentí como un idiota mal pensado, Arthur solo había estado buscando el arma en su ropa, la guarde con cuidado entre mi ropa también para tenerla a la mano si algo pasaba.

—¿Cuál es el plan? — Pregunté con voz baja, escuché algunos murmullos en la lejanía, seguro que era de los guardias que rondaban afuera.

—Por ahora no hacer mucho ruido y esperar…— Respondió Arthur rozando sin querer mi mano con la suya en la oscuridad, con aquel simple roce el corazón se me acelero y temí que Arthur pudiera escucharlo.

La espera se me hizo eterna en aquello hoyo negro, no ayudaba mucho que los roces accidentales ocurrieran de vez en cuando haciendo que mi corazón se disparara con cada uno, no supe en que momento fue pero deje de sentir el clima helado a mi alrededor, solo podía concentrarme en el calor de Arthur a mi lado y a pesar de que podía ser descubierto me arriesgué a moverme de vez en cuando solo como una excusa para rozar de nuevo nuestras manos, Arthur no dijo nada y tampoco hizo intentos de apartarme en ninguno de los casos, eso llevo mi corazón todavía más a la locura, sin duda era peligroso pero no pude detenerme a mí mismo de correr ese riesgo con Arthur.

—Escucha, vi una luz cerca… prepárate…— Murmuró de pronto sacándome del trance al que parecía haberme sumergido, mis sentido se pusieron alerta y escuché el murmullo de algo pesado siendo arrastrado. —Voy a moverme de lugar para actuar, quédate aquí y cubre mi espalda, la atraparemos mejor si esta rodeada…— Arthur se movió agachado siempre cuidándose de las ventanas, la poca luz de luna me permitió ver su silueta mientras avanzaba, o quizá era que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a aquella oscuridad, de pronto desapareció en una sombra más oscura lo bastante grande al otro lado del cuarto.

No supe si fue el sonido ligero o mis ojos de verdad detectaron el momento en el que la loza se deslizo dejando salir una luz muy débil, una mujer vestida de blanco emergió desde el suelo, la respiración se me cortó y el miedo me paralizo al instante, lo único que logré fue retroceder un poco hasta que mi espalda golpeó la pared.

La mujer arrastró algo desde el suelo y lo subió dejando el bulto en el suelo, seguro que era la cuarta víctima, un poco de mi seguridad regreso, debía ser detenida antes de fuera tarde, el bulto no se movía pero quizá solo estaba inconciente.

Después de eso la mujer llevo la vela a una esquina peligrosamente cercana al escondite de Arthur, me tensé un poco pensando que lo iba a descubrir, sin embargo la mujer regreso al bulto sin notarlo y trabajo en cortar algunas cuerdas con algo afilado, supe que era momento de actuar y estaba poniéndome de pie cuando Arthur salió de las sombras también apuntándole con algo, seguramente su propia arma.

La mujer soltó un quejido de disgusto y se abalanzo sobre Arthur sin pensarlo, Arthur la esquivo antes de que pudiera tocarlo y la mujer enloquecida cambio bruscamente de dirección con la intensión de huir por el túnel subterráneo.

Fui más rápido que ella y tape la entrada con mi cuerpo, ella no dudo en tratar de pasar sobre mí, logró empujarme lo suficiente como para hacer que uno de mis pies pasara del borde y mi cuerpo se precipitará al interior del agujero.

La vista que tuve de ahí fue aterradora, ella estaba casi sobre mí, su vestido blanco parecía flotar, su rostro estaba cubierto con un velo y sus manos parecían una garras extendidas dispuestas a atravezarme, supe que así se veía un fantasma y de verdad creí que iba a morir en sus garras.

Una cuerda apareció a su alrededor y aunque ella grito y luchó por liberarse Arthur tiró con fuerza y logró inmovilizarla lo suficiente para poder capturarla con éxito.

Me levanté como pude de aquel agujero y noté que la guardia ya estaba presenciando la escena y ayudando a Arthur con la culpable.

Cuando todo el alboroto se tranquilizo todos nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sorprendidos y asustados con los hechos.

Un gemido débil fue el que nos sacó de la impresión, la chica del suelo estaba despertando de la inconsciencia, uno de los guardias fue a su ayuda de inmedato y su compañero se ofreció a buscar al inspector para llevarlo hasta ahí lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Arthur y yo nos dedicamos a esperar en aquel lugar ya con ambas velas encendidas creando un ambiente más soportable para mí.

Cuando el inspector Greg llegó Arthur nos relató de principio a fin su investigación.

—Bien, les diré todos los pasos que me guiaron a resolver este caso, en primer lugar están los hechos, son lo más importante y si se puede observar en el momento es mejor, por ello este caso fue muy fácil de resolver...—

"Para empezar estaba el relato de Alfred, el primer detalle que llamó mi atención fue que la puerta había estado atascada y que tuvo que golpearla varias veces para hacerla ceder, eso concordaba con que la reja estaba también cerrada lo que indicaba que nuestra asesina había entrado por algún lado que no era la puerta principal."

"Recorrí el lugar en busca de alguna entrada alterna, no tuve suerte, pese a que el castillo es muy viejo no hay ventanas rotas o agujeros en las puertas, además todas están bien cerradas para evitar a los intrusos, y el segundo piso quedó descartado debido al estado de la escalera y por supuesto nuevamente al relato de Alfred."

"Cuando Alfred golpeó por primera vez la puerta fue el aviso que nuestra asesina necesitó para correr a ocultarse, debió correr a ciegas sin la vela, sin embargo ella conocía muy bien el lugar por lo que se aseguró de ocultarse cerca de la salida para lograr escapar."

"Alfred fue guiado por la luz de la vela que ella había dejado atrás y mientras él iba hacia ahí, ella aprovechó para salir justo por donde Alfred había entrado, lo que nos dice con claridad que le era complicado salir por donde había entrado desde un principio así que prefirió arriesgarse a salir por otro sitio."

"El hecho de que Alfred la hubiera visto pasar por la ventana nos indica que no corrió hacia la escalinata del castillo porque la reja cerrada habría sido un retraso, en ese caso lo rodeó para dirigirse al otro lado, por donde estuviera segura de poder salir sin contratiempos y ponerse a salvo."

"Esa fue mi teoría para empezar y de ahí me dedique a observar la espalda del castillo, hay algunas bardas lo suficientemente bajas como para saltarlas sin mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo había muchos sitios posibles apartir de ahí a donde la sospechosa podía haber corrido."

"La segunda calve más importante fue por supuesto la víctima, Kelly Flecher, al igual que el inspector me puse en contacto con la familia Flecher, dijeron que ella solía ir al cementerio una o dos noches a la semana, iba a visitar la tumba de su hermana, no podía hacerlo en la tarde debido a que trabajaba casi todo el día así que a nadie se le hizo raro que se demorará más de lo normal en regresar a casa esa noche."

"Con aquella información visite la tumba de su hermana y ahí fue que lo descubrí, a unos dos metros estaba la entrada de la capilla, ella debió ver algo que la aterrorizó cerca de ahí, ya que había huellas claras en el lodo de que corrió en dirección contraria para escapar de lo vio, nuestra asesina le dio alcance y es muy probable que la golpera con algo hasta dejarla inconsciente para poder arrastrarla al interior de la capilla."

"Inspeccione bien el lugar y descubrí la loza suelta, recorrí todo el túnel y me llevo hasta el interior del castillo, había descubierto su entrada, de ahí me dedique a investigar la identidad de mi sospechosa así como la razón por la que había matado a esa chica en aquellas circunstancias tan curiosas."

"Lo más lógico es que ella conocía a la perfección el castillo así que tenía algún contacto directo con los dueños o en su caso consiguió los mapas de algún lugar. Cuando investigué las familias a las que había pertenecido este castillo me topé con que había dejado de tener un dueño décadas atrás, era un sitio que había pasado a ser del estado, así que quedó descartada su posible conexión por herencia con el lugar."

"Por otro lado fue muy sencillo encontrar los mapas de este lugar en la biblioteca, ahí fue que descubrí que el asesinato lo había realizado una mujer, Terrie Reid, cometió el error de poner su nombre en las bitácoras de visitas de la biblioteca, el mismo libro que yo estaba consultando había sido consultado una semana antes por ella, a solo dos días de que se cometiera el primer asesinato."

"Investigue sobre ella, se había reportado como desaparecida un año atrás y hasta la fecha no se sabía nada de su paradero. Había desaparecido a los 21 años de edad, un día como cualquiera salió de la escuela con su grupo de amigas y jamás se le había vuelto a ver de nuevo, se había entrevistado a sus amigas y familiares, nadie sabía nada, tampoco las investigaciones dieron algo al respecto y el caso quedó inconcluso."

"Para ese momento Terrie ya había asesinado a la víctima número dos, Katherine Covey, al inicio creí que solo las elegía al azar pero con la víctima número dos descubrí la conexión, cuando entreviste la familia de Katherine dijeron que la última acción de ella había sido ir a visitar la tumba de una amiga de la escuela, ambas víctimas y la sospechosa compartían edad y las tres habían asistido a la misma escuela, eran muy amigas hasta que de pronto su relación se rompió un año antes del primer asesinato, justo cuando Terrie había desaparecido."

"Gracias a la familia de Katherine pude tener los nombres de todas las amigas de Terrie, un grupo de cinco en total, sin embargo no fue fácil encontrarlas con rapidez y el tercer asesinato se llevó a cabo antes de que pudiera llegar a la víctima número tres, Yohana Jey."

"La cuarta víctima, Jennifer Millen, fue más fácil de encontrar y pude llegar a ella antes de que fuera tarde, ella fue la que me contó todo, la noche en que Terrie había desaparecido fue obra de un accidente de Jennifer y sus amigas."

"Todas habían ido como una prueba de coraje al castillo después de la escuela, ahí jugaron un rato y cuando menos se lo esperaron Terrie desapareció del grupo, ellas empezaron a buscarla por todo el castillo un poco asustadas, Kelly fue la que la encontró primero, Terrie había intentado asustarla sorprendiéndola, Kelly por supuesto había entrado en pánico y sin proponérselo la golpeó con un viejo candelabro que fue lo primero que encontró a la mano."

"Las otras chicas corrieron al escuchar el grito de Kelly y descubrieron la escena, Terrie sangraba mucho y había dejado de moverse, supieron que Kelly la había matado por accidente, todas entraron en pánico y al final de todo decidieron salir de ahí y no decir nada sobre lo que había pasado para no meterse en problemas por haber asesinado a Terrie."

"Los padres de Terrie por supuesto dieron la alerta porque su hija no aparecía y se inició una búsqueda, las amigas aterradas de que alguien supiera la verdad hicieron el pacto de callar por completo, sin embargo si Terrie realmente hubiese muerto ese día se habría descubierto su cuerpo en el castillo en algún momento."

"Me dedique entonces a investigar las entradas al hospital más cercano al castillo de esos días, un chica había ingresado muy grave, debido al golpe ella no recordaba nada, ni su nombre, fue trasladada a un hospital psiquiátrico al norte del país debido a que se mostraba agresiva y con ataques de pánico."

"El hospital psiquiátrico la acogió con el nombre de Roxanna Cain, se le declaró esquizofrenia y paso todo ese año internada recibiendo un fuerte tratamiento, fue liberada hace un mes debido a su aparente recuperación y el resto ya se lo pueden imaginar."

"Enfadada con las amigas que la habían golpeado y abandonado a morir decidió cobrar venganza asesinando a cada una de ellas en este lugar, el vestido por supuesto fue solo una máscara para despistar a la gente y provocar más miedo a sus víctimas, una visión del fantasma de su amiga a la que habían matado y abandonado en el pasado que regresaba para hacerlas pagar por su crimen."

—Impresionante…— Murmuré después de escuchar todo aquello, sonaba tan fácil resolver aquel caso que me costó creer que no lo hubiésemos visto antes, Arthur se aclaró la garganta un poco antes de agregar algo más.

—No habría podido tenderle la trampa si no hubiese tenido la cooperación de Jennifer, ella me ayudo asistiendo al cementerio hoy, sabía que Terrie la atraparía en cualquier momento así que le pedí que fuera hasta ella y que nosotros la ayudaríamos en el momento, sabía que al verla ahí Terrie no iba a dudar ni un segundo en arrastrarla al hasta aquí para completar su venganza al fin… Así que acordamos el día y ella fue muy valiente al acceder a esto y confiar en que detendríamos a Terrie justo a tiempo— Los guardias presentes mostraron la misma impresión que yo ante el relato, el inspector Greg por su parte frunció el ceño y el agradeció la resolución del caso a Arthur entre dientes.

Greg escoltó a la víctima y la asesina fuera del castillo para que se aplicara la justicia correspondiente, Arthur y yo nos quedamos atrás admirando el nuevo silencio del castillo.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí también…— Era muy tarde, no estaba seguro de cuánto faltaba para el amanecer pero debían ser solo un par de horas, Arthur acomodo de nuevo la loza suelta del suelo y asintió de acuerdo.

—Gracias por la ayuda esta noche Alfred, fuiste rápido en el momento preciso…— Comentó Arthur mientras recorríamos la escalinata a un paso lento.

—En realidad no hice nada, tú lo hiciste casi todo…— Aclaré con incomodidad, era la verdad, yo había estado demasiado aterrado como para ser de verdadera ayuda. —De verdad estaba aterrado cuando ella se lanzó sobre mí…— Comenté con un suspiro, seguro de que esa noche me causaría pesadillas por el resto de mi vida.

—Lo noté ¿De verdad crees en fantasmas? — Me sentí de lo más avergonzado con aquella observación, sin embargo Arthur no parecía estarse burlando, solo estaba indicando un hecho.

—Supongo que sí… Tú eres el observador, debiste notarlo desde la noche del primer asesinato…— Comenté con una ligera sonrisa, él me la devolvió y noté que ya estábamos a unos pasos de la reja en la que todo había comenzado.

No quería despedirme de Arthur, imaginaba que volvería a verlo pero también era cierto que Arthur de pronto desaparecía sin decirle nada a nadie y pasaban meses antes de que volviera a aparecer.

—Claro que lo noté desde aquella noche, pero incluso para mí fue difícil decidir si estabas asustado por un fantasma o por el asesinato…— Se justificó Arthur con un suspiro mientras cruzábamos la entrada juntos, yo supe que era momento de separarnos, no había nada que pudiera hacer que aquello se retrasara más.

—Bueno, me alegra que de verdad se atrapara al fantasma…— Comenté sintiendo algo de dolor al pensar que todo acabaría ahí, con una despedida casual y un frío "nos vemos". —Y Arthur de verdad creo que eres impresionante… Aprendí más en esta noche que en los dos meses que llevo junto a Scotland…— Declaré con seguridad, de verdad que era cierto y estaba muy feliz de haberme topado con alguien como Arthur.

—Bueno fue una noche sin dudas interesante… Y eso también lo noté por la forma en la que me miras, pero es una lástima que a pesar de eso vayas a seguir con esos idiotas estos años…— Mi rostro enrojeció un poco, aparte la mirada de él demasiado avergonzado.

—Lo siento, es decir, por mirarte tanto… No puedo evitarlo…— Las palabras salieron de mi antes de siquiera poder pensarlas, Arthur soltó una pequeña risa sincera.

—Lo sabía y en realidad no me molesta, si de verdad me hubiera molestado no te habría enviado la carta de hoy, pero no imaginé que lo fueras a admitir tan abiertamente y tan de golpe, esto sí es una sorpresa a diferencia de los acontecimientos de esta noche…— Respondió mirándome entre confundido y fascinado. —Sin embargo creo que tú no eres tan intuitivo como creí…— La sonrisa enigmática se quedó suspendida en sus labios y de pronto lo entendí, él no estaba rechazándome para nada, el compuesto químico estallo como si aquellas palabras fueran un cerillo y mis sentidos se entumieron por completo.

No fui muy consiente de mis movimientos hasta que mis labios se encontraron con los de Arthur y el cuerpo se me estremeció entero, Arthur por su parte no me alejo y muy al contrario inclino un poco la cabeza para alargar un poco más el contacto.

—Hay algo que debes saber sobre mí…— Murmuró Arthur en cuanto nos alejamos, por su seriedad temí que fuera a decir que aquello era solo una despedida. —No soy de mantener relaciones así y menos con alguien de la escuadrilla de Scotland…—

—¿Eso qué significa?— Pregunté un poco desanimado, era la primera vez que me sentía así, y la primera vez también que estaba dispuesto a iniciar algo con otra persona, sin importar que yo solo estaría ahí dos años y sin importar lo que la gente fuera a decir de nosotros.

—Significa que voy a dejarte si dejas que te peguen la estupidez…— Respondió Arthur con seriedad, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios de inmediato, fui ligeramente consciente de que estaría dispuesto a dejar atrás la escuadrilla con tal de estar junto a Arthur.

—Entonces tendré que trabajar duro para evitarlo… y piensa en esto, salir conmigo puede ser una ventaja, podría espiar a Scotland y darte siempre la ventaja en cada caso…— Arthur sonrió de inmediato.

—Eso suena digno de un criminal en potencia… o mejor aún, suena a lo que diría un miembro del FBI…— Fue mi turno de sonreír y deje que aquella química estallara con libertad.

Mi atracción por Arthur no tenía que ver con fantasmas o algún misterio, era química, y aunque parecía simple, no lo era, aquello era más peligroso que una noche en un castillo repleto de fantasmas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _Siento raro escribir el "Fin" aquí… quizá un día lo retome y nos vayamos a otro caso lleno de fantasmas asesinos muajajajajaja._

 _En serio que me encantó mucho esta idea, creo que es mi favorita del año porque aborde dos temas de los que moría por escribir, terror/misterio y casos a lo Sherlock Holmes n.n_

 _Sé que no le llegué ni a los talones a los dos temas pero me gusto la combinación de ambos y lo que salió aquí, además de que lo picante de este romance me erizo la piel, porque aunque algunos lo pueden llamar "instalove" para mí todo fue muy natural y llegó justo a la intensidad que quería._

 _Así que sí, díganme en un comentario lo que piensan ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Ya habían resuelto el crimen desde el primer momento? ¿Les dan miedo los fantasmas? ¿Se les antojaron unos tacos después de esto? XDDD_

 _De momento yo me retiro, iré a seguir trabajando y quizá por ser Halloween invoque a un demonio o vaya a practicarle algún exorcismo a algún cadáver (¿?) Ya saben, lo usual XDDDD_

 _¡Dulces pesadillas! Muajajajajajaja ;)_


End file.
